Never let you go
by Hey-Nana
Summary: [Drabble] ¿Y es que para qué negarlo? Al fin de cuentas, Gray tampoco quería dejar ir su mano /Gruvia/


Si, he vuelto al fandom de Fairy Tail con esta pareja que es mi favorita gracias al desarrollo de su relación en todos estos capítulos. Espero que les guste, y que nuevamente, no haya quedado OoC

La linea del tiempo se centra durante el capitulo Gloria del manga, el cual, me encantó y me hizo gritar como una maldita loca amante del Gruvia(:

¡Espero que les guste, disfrútenlo!

* * *

.

.

.

**Never let you go.**

.

Lo sabe, ambos estaban cansados, agotados, heridos. La pelea contra Lyon y Shellia se había tornado agresiva, ese mago que se hacía llamar su hermano mayor se había vuelto demasiado fuerte en este transcurso de siete años.

Gray toma un bocado de aire, mientras mira, como en el suelo, su nakama Juvia Loxar jadea y mantiene la cabeza gacha.

Y él se da cuenta de sus pensamientos, sabe muy bien que la maga de agua ahora mismo está decepcionada por los resultados que están dando, está desanimada, pero sobre todo, no tiene confianza en sí misma como para vencer a ambos magos de Lamia Scale.

El alquimista de hielo Fullbuster no es bueno con las palabras, no es bueno para nada que tenga que ver con animar a la gente, pero sí era Juvia la persona a la cual él debía de ayudar, entonces sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer.

Por lo cual no dudó en acercarse a ella, no dudó en poner la mano sobre su hombro para acariciarlo suavemente, no dudó en no alejarse cuando la mano de Juvia tomó la suya, y no dudó, cuando él giró la mano de la maga para entrelazar sus dedos.

—Su punto débil es el trabajo en equipo—dijo observando, como a lo lejos, ambos magos preparaban el ataque final—Ellos no trabajan tan bien juntos como nosotros. Aún tenemos una oportunidad para ganar.

—Gray-sama…

_Ambas manos se toman con más fuerza._

— ¡Vamos hacerlo Juvia!

Sin decir nada más, la maga entiende perfectamente bien las palabras del Fullbuster.

— ¡Sí!

Él la ayuda a levantarse, mientras que ambas manos entrelazadas se levantan hacia el frente, y ambos magos concentran todo su poder mágico en ellas.

Y Gray lo sabe, aquella calidez que ahora estaba sintiendo era realmente cómoda y reconfortante, una calidez que él se había negado a sentir desde hace tiempo, y también sabía, que su magia ahora no estaba aumentando solo por aquel ataque que invocaría, sino porque, ahora, esta estaba combinada por la magia de Juvia, aquella magia tan poderosa y única que en una ocasión estuvo a punto de derrotarlo.

— ¡Unison Raid!

Y aquella combinación de ataques fue… _perfecta._

Tanto, que hasta Sheila la vio con ojos maravillados, con sus ojos brillantes y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El ataque fue lanzado, ambos magos de Lamia Scale fueron a volar, pero eso, eso no le importó a Gray.

No, ya que él, en todo momento, solamente la veía a ella, a _Juvia._

Veía como sus ojos brillaban al notar que esta era su victoria, miraba como sus pálidas mejillas llenas de rasguños tenían aquel sonrojo que solo él provocaba, veía como ella lo sorprendía mirándola.

Y a él no le importaba que lo descubriera, es más, él hasta sonreía al notar que ella también lo miraba.

Pero fue hasta que los gritos del público estallaron que ambos se dieron cuenta de su victoria. Ambos magos, una vez pasados los segundos, se volvieron a mirar, con amplias sonrisas, como si solo ellos existiesen en ese lugar.

Aun con sus manos entrelazadas, aún después de la Unison Raid ambos estaban necios a soltarse, pero eso solo hizo que el mago de hielo se sonrojara, y más, al notar que su mano, era la que tenía atrapada la mano de Juvia.

— ¿Cuándo piensas soltar mi mano? —preguntó nervioso.

Siendo él, el que en primer lugar, tomó la mano de ella.

—Nunca—respondió ella pegándose en su brazo.

— ¡Das miedo!

Eso habían dicho sus labios, pero su lenguaje corporal decía otra cosa, ya que no se quejó de la cercanía de la maga. No se quejó siquiera de que aun tuviera su mano entrelazada a la suya.

A él incluso le gustaba como aquella pequeña mano encajaba con la suya, le gustaba ver esa expresión tan feliz en el rostro de Juvia, oh bueno, no solo en el rostro de ella, sino también en el suyo propio.

¿Y es que para qué negarlo?

Al fin de cuentas, Gray tampoco quería dejar ir su mano.

—Nunca…—susurró el mago haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Dijo algo Gray-sama?

El chico de cabellos negros negó con la cabeza, mientras que la maga lo apoyaba en ella, ya que, Gray estaba agotado. Nuevamente su cercanía no le molestaba, nuevamente se sentía bien al saber que ella estaba con él.

_Y nuevamente, tenía esa sensación de volver a tomar su mano y no dejarla ir._

Puede que quizás ahora no estaba listo, tener una relación formal con ella aun lo aterraba, pero aun así sabe, que a pesar de todo, ella siempre lo esperaría.

Pero aún así Gray lo sabe, lo que ahora sentía por Juvia Loxar, pasaba de algo más que unos simples nakamas.

**E**nd

_._

* * *

Creo que el título de esto no tiene nada que ver pero bueno... espero que les haya gustado en verdad(:

Me despido con un enorme beso. Cuídense.

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


End file.
